Until The day I Die
by Wolfshade from sweden
Summary: Kokoa's plan to get Tsukune to stop dating her sister back fires terribly


Until The Day I Die.

"Tsukune I have someone with me who wants to speak with you." Kokoa said as she approached the human boy. 'Hmm who could that be?' Tsukune wondered. To answer is question a man with silver hair and red slitted eyes stepped forward looking slightly angry. "Is this him?" The Vampire asked Kokoa in an annoyed voice. "Yes he's the one who is dating my sis." Kokoa had a grin on her face as she watched Tsukune's face turn red "Probably banging her too." She finished trying hard to hold her laughter as she saw Tsukune's face pale. Unfortunately for Tsukune he didn't have time to say anything in his defense as he was being choked by the now raging vampire. "WHAT? HAVE YOU TAKEN SUCH LIBERTIES WITH MY DAUGHER? ANSWER ME NOW BOY OR I'LL KILL YOU!" "n n n no I I ha haven't t ta taken su such liberties w wi with your d daughter." Tsukune Struggled to say. "Dad what are you doing please let him go." Moka screamed pleadingly as she ran towards them, to her relief her father released his hold of the poor boy who struggled to regain his breath. "Moka what is the meaning of this who is this boy? Why is your sister so happy?" Moka's father asked confused. "Father this is Tsukune Aono he…..he is my boyfriend!" "WHAT IS THAT TRUE HOW FAR HAVE YOU GONE?" Olof ( a nice name for a vampire right? Right?) Screamed at his daughter whom looked mortified. "Dad did you know that little Tsukune here is a human?" Kokoa asked her father. "THAT'S IT YOU'RE A DEAD MAN NOW" Olof screamed as he took a hold of Tsukune's arm right were his lock is while delivering a powerful kick to his stomach causing Tsukune to fly through the air. The force of the kick and the placement of his hand caused the lock to slip off. Black marks covered Tsukune's neck as he flew through the air his eyes turned red and slitted a horrible aura filled the school ground as he landed on the ground and Tsukune lost control of everything and fell into darkness. Before anyone could react Olof where sent 50 yards from a powerful punch to his face. As soon as he made contact to the ground he rolled backwards so he could regain balance and defend him self. 'What happened? Did that boy hit me? That can't be a human's power!' he looked over to Tsukune and saw him standing there with a hand trough Kokoa's chest, blood poured out as Tsukune twisted around on the place throwing the lifeless girl to her fathers side. Olof's eyes widen as he felt the horror and sorrow at the loss of his youngest daughter. He didn't know what to do he just held her in his arms trying to comprehend what was going on. "Tsukune what are you doing please stop TSUKUNE!!!" Moka cried as she held him in her arms trying to calm him. 'Who was that? Was that Moka? Moka!!' "MOKA GET OUT OF THERE NOW" Olof screamed only to see he was to late. Tsukune's hand had run trough Moka's stomach and his teeth was buried in her neck eagerly sucking her dry of blood. It didn't matter what she did she was powerless against him the only thing she could was to cry "Tsukune" as she slipped into darkness from losing so much blood. After a while he let go of her only to pierce her chest as well before tossing her lifeless body to Olof. 'No this can't be happening! Please let it be a dream please let it be a dream!' He cried as he held his daughters tightly in his arms.

Tsukune woke up sweating in his bed just staring at the ceiling he relaxed when he understood that it was a nightmare. Slowly getting out of the bed he headed to the shower 'a cold shower might help me calm down. After the shower he went out of his dorm room the entire time since he had woken up it felt like something was wrong. When he got out he saw his friends standing there with tears in their eyes he noted that they all wore black clothes and that Moka wasn't present this made him really worried. "Why are you crying and were is Moka." He asked his friends. This caused them all to cry and Kurumu punched him in sorrow and frustration as she screamed. "You killed them how could you how could you kill them." Tsukune was to shock to say anything the only thought that ran through his head was 'Moka please don't say that I killed them'. He saw Kurumu fall to the ground crying her heart out. "How could you kill her? How could you kill Moka?" Tsukune's heart stopped and he couldn't breathe. Killed her had he really killed them was it not just a nightmare. Mizore stepped forward and gave him a note before leaving with Kurumu while conforting her the others started leaving too.

Dear Tsukune don't blame yourself for what happend it wasn't your fault that you lost the lock and that your ghoul powers got out. If you wish to say good bye to Moka she lays at the northern cemetery on the third row furthest to the left together with Kokoa and their father. Please know that I do not blame you for anything however I don't if i longer want to be your wife i'm sorry Tsukune but i cannot bare to look at you.

Mizore Shirayuki.

Tsukune stood in front of Moka's grave he just stared the grave not knowing what to do. He felt the sorrow and despair filling him as he read her name on the gravestone. "What have I done? Please forgive me Moka I love you so." He whispered to the grave, with his tears running down he's cheeks he layed himself on the ground. "I will stay here until the day I die." Slowly withering away Tsukune kept laying on the ground determed that he couldn't bare to live without moka. He had killed her and he wanted to stay there until he died, he had nothing more to live for she had been his world and ow she was gone as a way to seek forgivness he kept repeating the same sentence "Moka I will stay here until the day I die.".


End file.
